


Three ways that Daniel and Cameron did not have Kinky Temple Sex

by chase_acow



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those aliens and their kooky tests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three ways that Daniel and Cameron did not have Kinky Temple Sex

_**Fic: Kinky Temple Sex Cam/Dan Adult**_  
So here we go. This is me making up for [_Desecration_](http://sly-bone.livejournal.com/38884.html#cutid1).

  
Series: Three ways that Daniel and Cameron did _not_ have Kinky Temple Sex, (and one poll over which way they _should_ ).  
Author: Renae [](http://chase-acow.livejournal.com/profile)[**chase_acow**](http://chase-acow.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Neither temple nor boys belong to me. Apologies to any deities left out of the smut!fest, but I’m sure somebody took pictures.

  
Title: It Could be Worse (manacles)  
Summary: Those aliens and their kooky tests.  
Prompt: submissive

As Cameron kneeled on the altar in front of Daniel, he prayed he wasn’t being set up for this world’s version of “Funniest Home Videos”. He tried to keep his eyes downcast but couldn't help sneaking a glance up, his stomach turning pleasantly as he watched the warm glow of torchlight blend over Daniel's features. He wasn’t allowed to speak unless Daniel asked for a response, but all of his sarcasm had abandoned him back in the bathing room, so it didn’t really matter.

True, he never would have thought that he’d end up playing sub to Daniel's dom, but it could be worse, there could be manacles involved. As it was, these people wanted proof that the Tau'ri were people strong enough to lead _and_ to follow, which was how he found himself at Daniel's feet ready to ask "How high?" whenever Daniel said "Jump."

Surprisingly, at least to himself, he was actually getting into this role reversal. Just knowing that Daniel would be the one taking responsibility for their pleasure made him able to sit back and just enjoy. Soon, the short wrap that covered his waist and thighs wouldn't be enough to hide his obvious interest.

Daniel stroked down the side of his neck, strong fingers gently working into the muscles of his shoulder forcing him to release the last bit of tension he held like a shield. Daniel moved his hand back up to Cameron’s cheek, cupping it and pausing, not moving his fingers again even a fraction.

Cameron tried to wait patiently, but soon he was leaning just slightly into the touch and moved his head to kiss Daniel’s palm. Grinning as though Cameron had just single-handedly figured out how to defeat the Orii, Daniel stepped back and beckoned Cameron to follow him back to the low bed set out for them. 

Title: It Could be Worse (tentacles)  
Summary: Daniel misinterprets and ends up with breasts.  
Prompt: breast  
 _Author's Note_ : No actual tentacles in this fic, only a passing mention of previous tentacleness of which this author shall never _ever_ speak of again.

Daniel was a pretty guy, but he made an even prettier girl. Later Cameron would think back to that, his first thought after they brought Daniel in to him, and wonder when he became so blasé over the transformations that SG-1 seemed to go through every other week. At least this time it was just breasts and not tentacles, which admittedly had been fun, but had gotten old _real_ fast.

"Daniel,” Cameron drawled to Daniel-the-girl as she stood carefully not looking at him. “How ya doing?" As far as he knew, they were just supposed to be blessing some sort of trade agreement between the peoples of this world. True, he hadn't so much been listening - per se, as just watching Daniel do what he did best, bright eyed and bushy tailed, translating and doing the "culture" thing.

"I'm a woman."

"So, how's that working out for you?" Cameron couldn't stop the smile that stretched over his features though he did manage not to chuckle aloud. Even as a woman, Daniel could probably still kick his ass.

Daniel sighed and looked at him finally, his arms hugged tightly around his midsection and his eyes peeking out from under thick lashes, "I think I might have misinterpreted some of our part in the agreement."

 _You think?_ Cameron bit back his smart-aleck response, and laid a hand on Daniel’s shoulder, squeezing gently, “I’m afraid to ask, but what do we have to do to change you back?”

“They’ll have a ceremony at dawn after we finish the ritual,” Daniel mumbled, staring intently at the floor as if it contained the secrets of the universe, though for all Cameron knew it did. 

Title: It Could be Worse (alien sex pollen… oh wait)  
Summary: Luckily, he was immune.  
Prompt: writhe

  
Although he had been mostly joking when he threatened Cameron with a child’s leash, it was times like this that he wished he had taken the precaution. Daniel made a mental note to suggest to Logistics that it become standard issue for all scientists going off world with the “touch-first-ask-questions-later” military in charge. Sometimes he felt more like a babysitter then a linguistics expert with multiple degrees and lifetimes of experience under his belt.

The situation could be worse; at least he hadn’t been affected by whatever alien sex pollen that had made Cameron completely lose his mind. Luckily, he seemed to be immune to it, and would have to save the day once again. They really should give him a bonus for this kind of work.

Cameron wiggled against him, sending sparks of pleasure racing along Daniel’s spine. He spread his legs further, letting the other man slip down lower, rubbing their growing erections together. It was just too bad that they’d have to back away long enough to get out of their clothing. They should have rip-away uniforms for when circumstances like these arose.

Yes, it was definitely a good thing that Daniel wasn’t affected because he didn’t think that in his current condition Cameron could have jury-rigged the door to stay locked against Sam’s meddling. It was for her own good; after all, she might not be immune like Daniel was. He sighed as he rubbed down Cameron’s back until his hands were full of the other man’s ass.


End file.
